


Moon

by sassbuttcasbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf, Wolf!Dean, human!Cas, is this fluff, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbuttcasbutt/pseuds/sassbuttcasbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel waits for this day all month. The full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Um wow, so I haven't actually written anything in what seems like years and was inspired by a short film called Dirty Paws that you all should totally watch!  
> This was whipped up in less than an hour so I'm not sure how good it is, but I had fun writing it and hopefully I will get back into writing soon.

**Moon**

* * *

 

   It was monthly, and over the years Castiel had gotten used to it all. Like washing the dishes or shopping for food. He tied up his boyfriend in the attic to prevent him from terrorizing the locals. He usually only harassed the neighborhood cats, but he wasn't in the mood to take his chances with the new animal control that would certainly have their hands full with Dean. The closer it got to the full moon the darker Dean’s eyes got and the more amber they became.

   “I’ll set everything up?” Castiel always did that because if he left it to Dean he would just bring up a chain. He insists he doesn’t need a pillow or blanket and usually tears them up, but that doesn’t stop Castiel from trying. Since he is completely human he don’t actually know what it is like to transform and judges by what it sounds like. Totally and completely unpleasant.

   “Yeah, I’m getting’ antsy.” Dean looked up from his second helping of steak and gave a huff. He used to live on a farm and his transformation was never a big issue but once he followed his boyfriend to the city for school he has had to find a new way to deal with his monthly issues.

   “I got you a pillow the other day at that corner store. It has puppies on it.” Cas pulled the fluffy pillow from the closet and showed Dean.

   “Why must you always do this?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “That’s the first thing I'm ripping up tonight.” Castiel gave a slight frown.

   “I thought it was cute.”

   “Well, it isn’t!” Dean snapped. It was almost time to chain him up, his temper was getting worse and it was impossible to chain him up once it got too close.

   “Let me finish up and I’ll call you when I’m done.” Castiel set up a nest type area around the beam in their attic. The floor around it had scratch marks and ripped up fabric. He always tried to make it warm for Dean. Using well-worn sheets and blankets. Tomorrow he would go out and replace all damaged items that usually consisted of blankets and pillows that would be torn to shreds. Once He was ready he called for Dean.

   “Make sure you don’t let me out again, I still feel bad about that woman's cat,” Dean said as he walked towards the beam and sat down.

   “I’m sorry, the chains were tearing out your fur.”

   “I’ll live.”

   “Okay now sit still I want to give you some wiggle ro-.”

   “No, no wiggle room” Dean spat. “It needs to be as tight as you can make it. I don’t want to get out.” Castiel sighed. Yes, he was used to this but that didn’t mean he liked doing it. Once he pulled the chains tight he leaned back on his knees looking at Dean’s features that seemed to change in front of him. Eye’s nearly completely topaz and his k9’s sharp as ever.

   “Want me to sit with you?” Castiel asked hoping Dean would let him.

   “You know I don’t like you around for it. Not the change” Castiel respected his wishes and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's freckled nose.

   “I’m just a howl away.” With that Castiel stood up and walked back to the main floor.

As usually Castiel was kept up all night by Dean’s howls and whines to be set free. The chains probably too tight. Castiel was so tempted to check on him but resisted. It would only bother him more to see him walking freely while he was tied to a post.

The night seemed to drag on endlessly. Marathoning mindless documentaries wasn’t distracting enough to keep Castiel’s mind off of Dean. It was a shitty situation that he knew he couldn’t do much for.

Finally the sun broke over the house across the street and Castiel sprang up from the sofa and sprinted up the steps to untie Dean who he found curled around the puppy pillow stark naked and in a deep sleep.

“First thing to destroy ay?” Cas spoke to himself and smiled. Making his way to Dean he layed down on the ripped up fabric pile. Dean instinctively sniffed the air and stirred to pull Castiel close to his side. Castiel closed his eyes and hoped to get a short nap in before his afternoon class. Thankfully they had another successful month in the life of Dean Winchester the adorable wolf man. Thank was all Castiel could ask for.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for reading I hope it wasn't too painful! Comments are always super appreciated! tell me what I need work on! I'm super rusty on this writing thing!!!


End file.
